I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for facilitating reliable transmission of control region size and detection of cross-carrier signaling.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min{NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system supports a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
With respect to LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, it is noted that each user equipment (UE) may be configured via radio resource control (RRC) to monitor multiple component carriers. For such configurations, it is desirable to design control for multi-carrier operation by considering overhead, efficiency, reliability, robustness, complexity, and so on. In the case of cross-carrier Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) signaling, the PDCCH is typically sent from the so-called anchor carrier. Currently, however, there are concerns over the reliability of Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH) detection on the non-anchor carriers, and the resulting performance loss when Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) decoding is based on a wrong PCFICH. For example, this may occur in heterogeneous networks where the non-anchor carrier(s) may be highly interfered.
The above-described deficiencies of current wireless communication systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.